Damn Song!
by Ryousei no Hexe
Summary: Muda, kaya dan berparas tampan tanpa cela adalah kelebihan yang dimilikinya. Pria yang mampu menaklukkan wanita hanya dengan seringai maut nan seksi milikinya. Seorang bajingan penikmat wanita yang begitu mempesona, hingga perempuan itu datang memporak-porandakan kehidupannya hanya dengan kerlingan manja dan liukkan badannya yang mampu membuatnya gila.


_**A SasuHina Fanfiction**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **One shot (song fic?) maybe :v**_

" _ **Damn song"**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Comin' over in my direction_

 _So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah_

 _Turn every situation into heaven, yeah_

 _Oh, you are.._

.

Pria bersurai jabrik berwarna hitam itu mendecih kala mendengar lagu yang sedang hits mengalun dengan cukup keras dari pemutar musik yang berada didalam mobil mewahnya. Matanya sehitam batu _onyx_ yang mampu melelehkan wanita manapun yang meliriknya.Pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke, CEO dari _Uchiha Group._ Adik dari Uchiha Itachi, dokter bedah kenamaan, cucu dari kasanova sekelas Madara Uchiha, dan bungsu dari pasangan konglomerat Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Muda, kaya dan berparas tampan tanpa cela adalah kelebihan yang dimilikinya. Pria yang mampu menaklukkan wanita hanya dengan seringai maut nan seksi milikinya. Tidak, bukan seringaian seksi, tapi seringaian iblis mungkin lebih tepat.

.

 _My sunrise on the darkest day_

 _Got me feelin' some kind of way_

 _Make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly_

 _._

Seorang bajingan brengsek yang beruntung karena dianugerahi semua kelebihan yang sangat diidamkan para kaum adam didunia. Wanita cantik nan seksi adalah santapan dikeseharian dalam hidupnya, tidak sulit baginya untuk memancing para jalang itu jatuh dalam lubang penuh jerat iblisnya. Hanya dengan senyuman tipis dan ciuman lembut dipunggung tangan cukup untuk menjerat para wanita yang diinginkannya bersedia mengangkang sambil mendesah dengan sukarela untuk dia masuki.

Bajingan

Brengsek

Keparat kau Uchiha

Frasa yang melekat dalam dirinya, sumpah serapah apapun tidak akan memggambarkan pria bar-bar sekelas Uchiha Sasuke. Apalagi kalangan Uchiha yang memang terkenal dengan kepiawaian mereka dalam hal merayu wanita. Tidak ada pria suci bagi kalangan Uchiha, semuan pria yang lahir dengan darah Uchiha akan melekat dengan pekatnya dunia penuh gairah seksualitas yang tinggi.

.

 _You fit me, tailor-madelove, how you put it on_

 _Got the only key, know how turn it on_

 _The way you nibble on my ear,_

 _the only words I wanna hear_

" _baby, take it slow so we can last long"_

 _._

Jangan pernah meremehkan pria Uchiha dalam urusan memuaskan para wanita dalam gelombang kenikmatan yang sering kita sebut dengan surga dunia. Pun begitu pula dengan hasrat dan hormon Uchiha yang menggebu membuat mereka menjadi pria idaman bagi wanita manapun.

Uchiha Sasuke tak luput dari incaran para wanita diluaran sana yang ingin merasakan gesekan manis penuh nikmat pada area senggama milik mereka. Sebut saja aktris papan atas sekelas Uzumaki Karin, model seksi dari majalah pria dewasa Yugao, dan anak manja penggemar _shopping_ dari menteri pertahanan Miku Shion adalah beberapa wanita yang pernah terbaring lemas sambil merengek minta dijamah diatas ranjang _king size_ nya.

.

 _Oh, tu, tu eres el imany yo soy el metal_

 _Me voy acercandoy voy armandoel plan_

 _Solo con persalo se acelera el puso_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _._

Wanita bersurai pink sebahu itu menggerakkan tangan dan tubuhnya seirama dengan lagu yang mengalun dari mobil Sasuke. Sesekali manik _emerald_ nya melirik kearah pria yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya dari balita itu dengan tatapan jahil. Haruno Sakura, namanya. Wanita yang menjadi sekretaris Sasuke sekaligus teman bagi pria bar-bar itu. Sasuke terlihat menekuk kedua alisnya kala mendengar lirik yang sedang terlantun.

.

 _Ya, ya me esta gustando mas de lo normal_

 _Todos mis sentidos van pidiendomas_

 _Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningun apuro_

 _._

Sasuke menekan tombol _off_ dengan kasar, pria Uchiha itu mendengus dan menggeram. Sasuke mengabaikan protesan Sakura karena mematikan lagu favoritnya, wanita bersurai pink itu hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah kekanakan sang sahabat.

"Ne, Sasuke. Kenapa kau mematikan lagunya? Padahal itu lagu yang bagus."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, kau harus memutarnya lagi."

"Berisik."

"Oh ya, kenapa kau memutar lagu itu? Setahuku kau tidak memilikinya dalam _ipod_ mu."

Sasuke terdiam, merenungi perkataan Sakura. Benar juga, ia tidak pernah memasukan lagu itu kedalam daftar lagunya.

' _sial'_

Hanya umpatan yang keluar dari mulut bak iblis Sasuke, pria Uchiha itu menyadari siapa yang telah memasukkan lagu itu kedalam _ipod_ nya. Sesosok siluet wanita yang memporak-porandakan kehidupannya kini terlintas dibenaknya, wanita yang dikenalkan sang sahabat pirang, sosok wanita berambut panjang dengan mata seindah bulan purnama. Wanita yang membangkitkan gairah seksualitasnya hanya dengan kerlingan dan gigitan kecil dibibir _peach_ yang selalu membuat dirinya candu, wanita yang selalu memanaskan ranjangnya selama dua tahun terakhir, dan wanita yang membuatnya berhenti menjadi bajingan brengsek penikmat wanita.

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura dengan malas, seolah memberikan jawaban atas kebingungan yang kini tercetak jelas diraut wajah Sakura.

"Ah, pasti dia yang memasukkannya." seru Sakura dengan nada gembira.

"Hn."

"Tidak heran dia memasukkan lagu itu, lagipula dia juga sangat menyukainya."

.

.

.

Waktu kini menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, dan gedung tempat dimana para _dancer_ profesional itu masih saja ramai. Gedung yang terdiri dari tujuh lantai itu terlihat megah untuk ukuran _dance room._ _L'Dance,_ adalah nama dari salah satu agensi yang menaungi beberapa artis yang terjun didunia tarik suara. Tidak, bukan seperti itu. _._ _L'Dance_ adalah tempat dimana para artis _boy/girlband_ atau grup melatih kemampuan menarinya dalam agensi ini.

 _L'Dance_ adalah agensi yang dibangun oleh Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, sepupu dari Uzumaki Karin dan sahabat dari Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Pria bersurai pirang cerah itu memang terjun kedalam dunia menari, kepiawaiannya dalam melakukan beberapa genre tarian tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan tiga garis halus dikedua pipinya, kulitnya yang eksotis berwarna _tan_ berbanding terbalik dengan kulit sang Uchiha yang putih.

Naruto menggandeng Hyuuga Hinata sebagai partnernya dalam mengembangkan agensi yang dibangunnya beberapa tahun lalu. Wanita cantik adik dari Neji Hyuuga sang _prodigy_ Hyuuga yang memiliki kharisma dan daya tarik yang tinggi, cucu dari pria jumawa sekelas Hyuuga Hiroshi, dan anak dari pasangan yang terkenal dengan keharmonisannya Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hikari.

Sang jelita keturunan Hyuuga itu memilih untuk menjadi _dancer_ ketimbang memilih mengurus salah satu perusahaan yang dimiliki ayahnya, Hinata memang wanita yang keras dan loyal. Ia tidak akan menyerah dan menerima begitu saja keputusan sang ayah yang mengharuskan dirinya terjun kedalam dunia bisnis.

Dan jerih payahnya bersama Naruto, sang teman dari bangku kuliah membuahkan hasil yang manis. Keberhasilannya mengelola _L'Dance_ membuat Hiashi bungkam dan berbalik bangga pada dirinya.

.

Hinata dan Naruto beserta rekan-rekannya yang ikut bergabung dalam pengembangan agensi kini sedang melatih salah satu _girl/boyband_ dalam peluncuran video klip terbaru mereka. Hinata yang bertugas melatih para grup wanita dan Naruto yang menangani grup pria.

" _five six seven eight.."_

Suara musik mengalun keras kala Hinata memberikan aba-aba kepada para gadis yang kini sedang menggerakkan tubuh seksi mereka sesuai dengan iringan musik yang mengalun. Hinata terus menari dan diikuti oleh para gadis yang berbaris acak dibelakangnya. Hinata bisa melihat pantulan dirinya beserta gadis-gadis lain yang sedang menari dengan sedikit erotis.

Rambut panjangnya yang diikat gaya _pony tail_ melambai-lambai seiring gerakannya yang energik. Lekukan tubuh atasnya yang dilapisi kaos putih polos yang longgar hingga memperlihatkan tangtop hitam yang menutupi bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang bergitu seksi dan menggoda. Rok mini berbahan _jeans_ menggantung dipinggangnya yang ramping dengan _legging_ hitam yang menutupi kaki jenjang nan putih mulus miliknya.

Naruto yang sudah selesai terlebih dahulu menghampiri ruangan Hinata yang masih belum selesai melakukan latihannya. Pria _tan_ itu tersenyum sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, merasa terhibur dengan gerakan erotis yang diperagakan para wanita didepannya.

Suara musik yang mengiringi tarian mereka berhenti, menandakan bahwa sesi latihan malam ini telah selesai. Hinata tampak tersenyum melihat Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil, wanita Hyuuga itu mengambil handuk kecil dan menyeka keringat yang keluar disekitar lehernya.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata lalu melemparkan botol minuman dengan pelan, Hinata yang sudah terbiasa menerima lemparan itu dengan santai. Membuka tutup botol dan meminumnya dengan rakus hingga menciptakan aliran-aliran air yang menuruni leher jenjangnya karena tidak sempat masuk kedalam mulut cantiknya.

"Ne, Hinata. Kau memang menggairahkan" bisik Naruto

Hinata yang mendengar penuturan pria _tan_ itu hanya mendengus lalu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menari didalam diriku, ne Naruto?" balas Hinata sambil membelai dada bidang milik sahabatnya. Naruto yang niat awalnya ingin menggoda sang Hyuuga kini malah berbalik tergoda dengan suara seksi yang terdengar seperti mendesah penuh tantangan.

Naruto hanya terkekeh untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya, rona merah tipis mulai menghiasi wajah _tan_ nya. Sementara Hinata hanya terkikik melihat respon Naruto yang berhasil ia goda. Tanpa mereka sadari, para anggota _boy/girlband_ yang sedang beristirahat memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan seksama, hingga salah satu dari mereka mengusulkan ide cemerlang untuk melihat kembali kemesraan antara mentor mereka.

.

.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobil Ferarri hitamnya di basement gedung _L'Dance,_ pria Uchiha itu keluar diikuti Sakura yang mengekor dibelakangnya sambil berlari kecil berusaha menyusul langkah panjang Sasuke. Suara ketukan alas pantofel dan _hells_ saling bersahutan menggema diruangan yang tampak luas itu. Sasuke melonggarkan ikatan dasi biru tua yang bertengger manis di kerah kemeja mahalnya, merasa panas entah karena apa.

Pria Uchiha itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya kala melihat pintu masuk gedung _L'Dance_ yang tinggal beberapa meter berada didepannya, tidak ada begitu banyak orang di lobi utama yang Sasuke lewati, hanya ada beberapa petugas kebersihan yang sedang membersihkan lobi. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas kala beberapa petugas itu menyapanya dengan hormat, pun begitu juga dengan Sakura yang masih setia mengekori Sasuke dari belakang dibarengi dengan senyum kecil yang tampak ramah.

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di dalam elevator yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat yang ingin mereka datangi, tempat yang berada di lantai teratas dari gedung _L'Dance,_ tempat yang menjadi favorit dari pria dan wanita yang menjadi hidup mereka.

Sasuke menggeram tak sabaran kala elevator yang mengantar mereka menunjukkan angka lima, tinggal dua lantai lagi yang harus mereka lewati agar sampai di _rooftop_ yang menjadi tempat paling megah di _L'Dance._

Bunyi dentingan elevator menjadi alarm yang ditunggu bagi Sasuke, pintu elevator terbuka, pun Sasuke langsung kembali melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju salah satu ruangan tempat dimana wanita itu berada. Sakura yang masih mengekor dibelakang tubuh jangkung sahabatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan bungsu Uchiha yang satu ini. Memang benar, wanita itu bisa merubah Sasuke sampai sejauh ini dan Sakura merasa bersyukur karenanya.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya kala melihat tubuh Sasuke yang hanya mematung didepan pintu ruangan yang biasa dipakai Naruto dan Hinata berlatih, merasa ada yang aneh dengan reaksi Sasuke yang tidak langsung memasuki ruangan dan malah berdiri kaku. Wanita bak musim semi itu menepuk pundak sebelah kiri Sasuke dengan pelan, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kedalam ruangan yang kedap suara dan cukup luas itu. Pintu ruangan itu memang dibiarkan terbuka dan Sasuke serta Sakura dapat melihat dengan leluasa. Disana, para anggota _boy/girlband_ sedang duduk bersila mengelilingi sepasang pria dan wanita yang sedang menari bersama dengan diiringi lagu yang sangat familiar dan lagu yang tadi Sasuke matikan didalam mobilnya.

.

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

 _Deja que te diga cosas al oido_

 _Para que te acuerdes si no estas conmigo_

 _._

Disana, tampak Naruto dan Hinata sedang menari bersama dengan tarian _eksplisit_ yang begitu menggairahkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Naruto yang mengenakan _hoodie_ _orange_ tanpa lengan dengan celana bahan kaos berwarna hitam tampak begitu gagah saat menemani Hinata yang kini menggelung rambutnya keatas hingga memperjelas lekukan leher jenjangnya yang dipenuhi keringat, rok mini yang tadi menggantung dipinggulnya yang ramping kini tandas dan hanya menyisakan _legging_ hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya.

Naruto memelengkungkan tubuh Hinata dalam dekapannya dengan gerakan sesnsual, hidung mancungnya mengendus leher jenjang Hinata dengan manja, pun begitu dengan tangan Hinata yang sedang meremas surai pirang Naruto dengan gerakan yang sensual pula. Tubuh Hinata kembali terangkat seperti semula, mereka berdua terus menggerakkan tubuh mengikuti irama musik yang memang terasa sangat sensual itu.

Tangan tan milik Naruto memegangi kedua sisi dari tubuh molek milik Hiinata yang sedang bergoyang lembut dengan gerakan pelan, seolah mengukur betapa sempurnanya lekukan tubuh yang dimiliki partnernya itu. Hinata yang tidak mau kalah mengelus-ngelus dada bidang Naruto sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan yang begitu erotis. Para lelaki yang menyaksikannya langsung menyoraki mereka berdua, sementara para gadis langsung terpekik kala Naruto kini berlutut menggerakkan tubuhnya sambil menggesekkan hidungnya pada paha Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata meneruskan tarian mereka, bergerak, saling menyentuh, bergoyang, dan saling menggoda satu sama lain. Hingga, Hinata merasakan badannya terhuyung sedikit kebelakang dan hampir jatuh jika saja tidak ada lengan kekar yang terbalut jas itu melingkari pinggangnya dengan sigap. Sementara Naruto kini tersungkur dengan sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Para anggota _boy/girlband_ langsung menghampiri Naruto yang kini sedang dipapah untuk berdiri oleh Sakura.

Hinata yang tidak tahu kedatangan Sasuke yang langsung meninju Naruto hingga tersungkur itu hanya mengerutkan alis sambil melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada Sakura, dan Hinata semakin bingung ketika Sakura hanya menyeringai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil. Wanita Hyuuga itu memegang sisi tubuh jangkung Sasuke dan membalikkan badan pria itu agar menghadap pada dirinya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan ambigu itu hanya membuat emosi Sasuke semakin memuncak, rahang pria Uchiha itu mengeras dengan gigi yang sedikit terdengar bergemeletuk menahan amarah yang siap meledak saat ini juga.

Tanpa pikir panjang, bungsu Uchiha itu membopong Hinata dipundaknya dan bergegas keluar meninggalkan tanda tanya bersar bagi orang-orang yang kini melihat kepergian mereka dengan bingung.

"Oi Sakura, apa yang terjadi dengan si teme?"

"Baka! Kau sudah berani berbuat sejauh itu pada Hinata. Lagipula, Sasuke tidak bisa membedakan mana seni dan mana cumbuan." Naruto yang mengerti maksud dari sang pujaan hanya nyengir kuda.

Dan perkataan dari Sakura menambah kebingungan mereka (kecuali Naruto tentunya) dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada mentor mereka yang dibawa paksa oleh pria yang tampak sangat marah.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang terjadi sekarang, Hinata tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Otak cerdiknya seakan menemui titik buntu. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya menggeliat dan mendesah putus asa dibawah kungkungan pria yang sudah membawanya paksa dari _L'Dance_. Wanita Hyuuga itu tidak tahu kapan dimana pakaiannya terlepas dan menyisakkan tubuh seksinya yang kini menjadi santapan sang bungsu Uchiha.

Hinata melengkungkan tubuhnya keatas kala merasakan nikmat diarea senggama miliknya yang dibelai lembut oleh benda kenyal tanpa tulang dan basah. Basah? Ya, Hinata juga merasa sangat basah sekarang. Kulit putihnya yang tampak bercahaya dibawah lampu temaram tampak memerah dengan menggoda, tangannya terasa sakit karena ikatan dasi yang cukup kencang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"A-ah,, su-suke.. anghh-"

Desahan penuh nikmat namun sarat akan frustasi itu terus keluar dari bibir cantik miliknya. Sasuke terus menggodanya dengan permainan yang terasa sangat lambat dan lembut, namun terkesan menyiksa bagi dirinya. Lidah Sasuke terus membelai Hinata dengan lembut, kedua tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus dan membelai bagian tubuh Hinata yang bisa dijangkau olehnya.

"Mmnh.."

Gumaman nikmat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke yang masih betah menginvasi pusat gairah milik sang jelita Hyuuga. Perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik Hinata yang kini tengah terengah dengan peluh yang membanjiri kening dan lehernya. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan kabut gairah yang sangat pekat, pria Uchiha itu kembali merendahkan tubuh polosnya dan menindih Hinata dengan lembut. Kembali mencium dan meraup bibir sialan yang selalu membuatnya candu bagai heroin. Lidah kasarnya menyapu, membelai, dan menggoda mulut cantik sang Hyuuga yang kini sedang berada pada puncak gairahnya yang tertinggi.

Sasuke melepaskan ikatan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan Hinata disela-sela ciuman mautnya. Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya dan mengelus pergelangan tangan yang tampak memerah bahkan sedikit membiru. Pria Uchiha itu merutuki ketololannya yang dengan lancangnya mengikat sang jelita tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

"Maaf." Sasuke berguman sambil terus menciumi kulit yang kini tampak membiru. Bibir kecokelatannya kembali meluncur menjelajahi permukaan wajah Hinata dengan penuh damba.

Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya didepan pusat gairah sang pujaan, pria Uchiha itu hanya mengelus dan menggesekkan miliknya dengan perlahan. Geraman-geraman nikmat kembali keluar dari mulut manisnya, sementara Hinata hanya mendesah tertahan sambil mengelus dan meremas surai _raven_ milik sang penggoda.

"Su-suke.. ahh, ada a-apah, nghh."

Sasuke tidak bergeming dan terus menggesekkan dirinya pada Hinata, pria itu menggeleng pelan. Menahan hasrat iblis yang membuncah ingin menghabisi sang jelita dengan permainan ganas yang biasa ia lakukan sebelumnya. Pun tidak heran jika Hinata mempertanyakan kelakuan aneh milik sang penggoda, tidak biasanya prianya itu melakukan permainan mereka dengan sangat lambat dan juga penuh kelembutan. Jujur saja, Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan permainan Sasuke yang terkesan cepat dan menggebu.

"Suke, anhh.. lakukan sayangh, uhh."

"grhh.. j-jauhi baka dobe, aaargh."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, senyuman kecil tersunjing dari bibir cantiknya. Sekarang ia tahu penyebab sang penggoda menjadi seperti ini. Tangan putihnya meraih rahang kokok milik Sasuke dengan sayang dan mengelusnya dengan perlahan.

"Maaf, nghh,, sayangkuh. Yang ta-tadi-ahh h-hanya tarian saja, nnhh."

"Kau ingin aku bergerak pelan bukan? Grhh,, aku akan melakukannya sekarang."

Dan desahan panjang lolos begitu saja dari mulut cantik Hinata dibarengi dengan geraman nikmat dari Sasuke yang kini telah memasuki surga mereka berdua dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang lambat, menciptakan harmoni yang begitu indah dan erotis dengan desahan nikmat yang saling bersahutan.

"nghh, lagu ituh. Grhh k-kau menyukainya bukan?" bisiknya sambil bergerak menggoda. Hanya anggukkan lemah yang ia dapat sebagai respon dari pertanyaannya.

"Lagu sialan! Aku membencinya, karena dengan mendengarnya aku ingin menari didalam dirimu, Hinata. Ayo sayangku, kau harush menari dengan pelan berasamaku, arghh.."

Hinata hanya mengalungkan lengannya dengan manja dileher Sasuke, hanya desahan penuh nikmat yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Bergerak bersama, menggeram, mendesah dan saling menggoda kini menjadi kegiatan yang sungguh terasa luar biasa dalam permainan mereka yang baru. Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama, ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika akan senikmat ini menari dalam diri Hinata dengan alur dan tempo yang sangat lambat tapi memabukkan dan dapat memberikan efek yang luar biasa bagi hormon buas Uchihanya.

"Jangan menari lagi, kau hanya akan menari untukku dan hanya bersamaku, isteriku."

"Hyahh, ahh. Su-suke, nghh.."

"K-kauh, arghh.. kau hanya boleh menari bersamaku, Uchiha Hinata."

"Y-ya, aku akan me-menari bersamamu, suamiku.. nghh.. ahh ahh"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis disela-sela kenikmatannya. Pria Uchiha itu kembali merendahkan tubuhnya dan membawa Hinata, isterinya pada ciuman manis yang penuh dengan cinta dan kenikmatan. Keduanya terus memacu dan mendaki bersamaan, saling menggenggam, melempar senyum, dan mendesah disela-sela perkataan cinta yang saling terlontar dari mulut mereka.

Hingga puncak yang mereka tuju telah menyambut dengan penuh kejutan dan euforia yang sangat terasa menyenangkan menyelimuti keduanya.

"Ahh, Hinata. Kau milikku, kau milikku." bisik Sasuke sambil menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang baru saja mereka berdua capai. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menarik Sasuke pada ciuman panjang tanpa henti.

.

.

.

 _ **TAMAT**_

 _ **Note ; lagu Despacito**_


End file.
